


Wonderful Family All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Announcements, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Food, Friendship, Fun, General, Happy, Honeymoon, Implied Mpreg, In-Laws, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, New Jersey, Party, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve went back to New Jersey for a wonderful & overdue honeymoon, Danny's Parents welcomed them with open arms, What do they say to them, Will Eddie & Clara accept what they said, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Family All Around:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Danny & Steve went back to New Jersey for a wonderful & overdue honeymoon, Danny's Parents welcomed them with open arms, What do they say to them, Will Eddie & Clara accept what they said, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Edward "Eddie" Williams, Clara Williams, & their daughters, Allison "Allie" Williams, & Stella Williams decided to throw a casual reception for their son, & older brother, Detective "Danno" Williams, & his new husband, Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O Taskforce, & the happily newly married couple thought it was perfect, & thanked them profusely, as they were surrounded by family & friends, courtesy of the Williams's family, Governor Denning decided his taskforce needed some time off, so they all went to New Jersey, to celebrate the newly wedded couple.

 

The Food was delicious, & the drinks were flowing, It was perfect, Everyone was so happy to celebrate the love of the happy couple, Everyone in New Jersey already loves the blond detective, & they took an instant liking to Steve, which was a great relief to Danny, The whole community showed their love, & it was the most epic party to be part of. Steve thought to himself, **"I am so damn lucky to find the love of my life in Danny, & to have a wonderful family all around"**, He turned his attention to what one of his love loves, Officer Kono Kalakaua said to Clara.

 

"Mrs. Williams, This was the most wonderful party ever," The Ex-Surfer said, The Elderly Williams said mock scolding, "I told you, It's either Ma or Pop, Clara or Eddie", Everyone nodded, indicated that they understood, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smile, as she agreed with his cousin, "Seriously, This was the most beautiful party ever, that we've been to, Thank you so much for inviting us". Eddie spoke up for him & his wife, "You guys **_are_** family, Of course, We would want you here", That made the Five-O Ohana feel very special indeed.

 

"I am just sorry that Charlie, Grace, Lou's family, Kamekona, & Adam couldn't make it", Clara said sadly, Danny said with a smile, "Don't worry, Ma, You will be seeing them soon, when you & Pop take another vacation to visit us". Steve said with conviction, "You aren't staying at a hotel, You will be staying with us, As soon as we can arrange it". The Elderly Williams thanked them, & accepted the invitation for another trip to Hawaii.

 

"Excuse me, But I need to dance with my husband now", The Blond said, as he is leading Steve to the dance floor, "See ya, Guys", The Smiling Commander said, as he looked over his shoulder, & they danced along with the other guests. Captain Lou Grover said with a smile, "Look at them, They are in love, & happy". Kono said with a smirk, "That's love for you", Chin said, "It's a wonderful thing", Clara & Eddie all agreed, as they watched Steve & his new husband enjoy themselves.

 

The Elderly Williams, & the Five-O Ohana enjoyed themselves too, as they danced for a bit, & it's time for the food to come out, Everyone was back in their seats, enjoyed the wonderful meal, courtesy of the restaurant. Steve & Danny looked at Clara & Eddie, They gave their full attention to their son & son-in-law. "What's up, Guys ?", Eddie asked, & his wife said, "Yeah, You can tell us anything, You know that", Danny said with emotion, "I personally want to thank you for being the best parents ever, & for all of the support, You guys are truly the best example for us, We love you so much".

 

Steve said, almost choking up, "God, I am so lucky to meet you & you gave me the best gift in the world, My wonderful new husband, Danny, I promise that I would never take him or you for granted, I am very proud of being in this family". Clara hugged her two boys, as she composed herself, "It's was easy job to do, You guys are very precious to us", she said, Eddie said, "We love you too, & you make us so damn proud of what you do in your life, & careers, Just know, We will always be here you", The Couple thanked them, & now the fun can resume.

 

"We have something else to tell you", Clara & Eddie hopes it's the news that they were expecting, When Steve told them that he was a carrier, & that he could get pregnant, & Danny wanted a family, they were thrilled, & told him to tell Danny, cause it won't be good if there are secrets between them", It ended up working out well, Danny was ecstatic, especially when Steve took the pregnancy test, they wanted to wait to tell everyone on that special moment.

 

Danny said with a smile, "We just found out from a pregnancy test, that Steve is pregnant, & we are gonna go see the doctor, as soon as possible to confirm", "Oh my god !", Clara exclaimed with happiness, "You just made an old man very happy", Eddie said, as he & his wife hugged him, "Congratulations", Kono said, as she kissed both of their cheeks, Chin hugged them, "We are definitely happy for you, & can't wait to meet our new little niece or nephew". Lou said with the biggest smile that he could muster, "That child is gonna be spoiled to the core", They all grouped hugged the happy grooms, Steve & Danny were happy with their love ones' reaction to the pregnancy.

 

"Hey, Everyone, My Son & his new husband are gonna be expecting a new addition to the family !", he exclaimed with happiness & glee about being a grandfather again. The Crowd roared, cheered, & whistled in response to it. Steve & Danny thought they would never have this great chance at love & happiness, but the people in the room around them, were proving that they can accepted everyone, skin color, race, sex, orientation, whatever they are. The Heads of Five-O were happy to be part of it. There were forks, & spoons clinking against glasses, & everyone exclaimed, including Stella & Allie, "Kiss, Kiss !", The Happy Couple were happy to indulge them.

 

The Couple took a break, & headed outside for some fresh air, They shared a kiss, & put their foreheads together, & sighed with contentment, "Are you happy, Super Seal ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smirk, as he was attacking his neck with vigor. Steve breathed out, "If you do that, I won't last much longer", Danny stopped, clearly protesting, but he realized that he still has their wedding night to all of the wicked things, he wanted to do to his new husband", **"Husband, I love the sound of that"** , he thought to himself, "So do I", Steve said with a smile, Danny didn't realize that he said it out loud. "Yes, To answer your earlier question, I am very happy, & I can't wait to see what the future will bring me", "Me too", Danny said, as they shared another kiss, this time a little bit more passionate. They went inside to join in the fun, laughter, & love of their ohana, & extended one, til they go back home to Hawaii.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
